Uh Oh, it's Auntie Christine
Uh Oh, it's Auntie Christine is the second episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "The Crusaders must once again defend the world from an evil force; but this time, it's coming from TJ's house? TJ meets Auntie Christine, and learns that people aren't always what they seem." Plot After a recap of the events of the previous episode, the episode opens on TJ, Shelley and Jimmy standing outside of Grandshire Christian School. As they begin to seek their next foe, divine light appears in front of them and God gives the children the Dowser, a device that points to where they need to go next. Curiously, this leads the children to none other than TJ's home. TJ panics and wonders how a demonic force could have possibly entered his house. As they enter, TJ's dad John greets the kids and introduces them to Auntie Christine, John's estranged sister. TJ immediately identifies her as the evil force. As they go to shake hands, TJ realizes that if she is demonic, then the demon can be banished if he just uses both of his hands to shake. He does this, and it seemingly has no effect. TJ comes to the conclusion that his prior judgement was wrong and decides to give Auntie Christine a chance. He calls off the Crusaders and says that he will try to figure out where the demonic threat is coming from. Auntie Christine begins to undermine the Richards' way of life. She speaks rudely to the family, and deflects their objections by claiming it's how everyone talks to each other. When the family sits down to dinner, she ignores the prayer and begins eating before everyone else. Meanwhile, TJ futilely checks his house for demonic possession. After TJ is nearly certain that Auntie Christine houses a demon after all, she surprises him by getting him tickets to see his favorite football team. She apologizes for shaking things up so much and asks TJ to accept her as a part of his life. TJ thanks her for the tickets, and then proceeds to say that he thinks she would be happier if she would accept God into her life. Auntie Christine laughs at him and says that she doesn't believe in fairy tales. TJ bitterly sits in his room after she departs. He then glances again at the tickets; he then comes to the realization that if he was going to go to this game, he would have to miss church. TJ prays, and asks what he must do. God answers him and says that not all evil can be exorcised. TJ then sits down with his parents and has a discussion about how Auntie Christine's bad behavior is harming their family and bringing them away from God. His tearful mother asks John to no longer house Auntie Christine, and John somberly agrees. The next day, Auntie Christine is evicted from the Richards household and TJ gives her the tickets back, saying that he'd much rather be at church. Auntie Christine shouts at the family, proclaiming that it won't be the last they will see of her. As she drives away, a flash of light envelops the house, indicating that the evil has been vanquished. At school, TJ talks with the other crusaders about what happened. He learns that he was wrong in his narrow-minded thinking, and that someone can be so influenced by demons that they become just as evil without being technically demonic themselves. The episode ends as he, Jimmy and Shelley vow to cast out the corrupted people in their lives. Gallery ss5.png ss6.png ss7.png ss8.png